Getting to Know Toshiro Hitsugaya
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Summary inside


Allen19Walker89: Hey its me again and I'm starting a first Bleach story. Mostly Toshiro Hitsugaya based

Title: Getting to Know Toshiro Hitsugaya

Rated: T (may change)

Disclaimer: Don't own Anime just the plot.

Anime: Bleach

Characters inside: Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, and many others.

* * *

Summary: Ichigo was having an ordinary day till he caught a glimpse of a young figure leaning against a tree. Recognizing the white hair, he runs over, finding Toshiro Hitsugaya badly injured. How will Ichigo figure out what happened to the one who rarely tells people anything?

Chapter 1: Finding Toshiro Hitsugaya

One a nice summer day, Ichigo Kurosaki walks through the park to meet up with Orihime and the others to play some teenager games. A familiar spiritual pressure hits him. 'What was that? This spiritual pressure...Could it be?' He looks around and catches a glimpse of white near a tree. Slowly and cautiously Ichigo walks over and gasps seeing the 10th captain of the Souls Society. "Toshiro?"

Ichigo kneels at his side noticing a stab wound on the teenagers right side and another close to his left rib area. 'What happened to you Toshiro?' As he looked his injuries over, the white haired teen stirs a little bit but doesn't wake from his painful slumber. Ichigo looks at Toshiro's facial expression. 'I better call Orihime since it's best not to move him around so much...'

Ichigo stands straight, Grabs his cell phone and dials Orihime's number quickly, hoping she had her cell phone with her.

(Scene Change)

Orihime, Rukia, Chad and the others wait patiently for Ichigo to come. Orihime jumps at the vibration her cell phone was giving on her hip. She picks up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Orihime, Listen I need you to come by the park, You have some healing to do."_

Orihime blinks confused at the request. "Why? Did you fall down Ichigo?"

"_No I didn't fall, But I found Toshiro Hitsugaya laying unconscious on the ground badly hurt. Please hurry." _

Orihime listens carefully then nods. "Okay Ichigo, Me and the others are on our way. Just hang tight."

"_Okay see ya."_

Orihime hangs up and looks to the others. "Come on Everyone. We have to go to Ichigo. Something happened to Mr. Hitsugaya." Rukia blinks. "The tenth Captain of the Souls Society? Did Ichigo say what happened Orihime?" Orihime shakes her head. "No he just said he was badly injured." Rukia nods and they head to Ichigos location.

(Back to Original Scene)

Ichigo hangs up his phone after calling and looks to Toshiro. 'I wonder if a Hollow got him?' Again Toshiro stirs but doesn't wake up, which concerns Ichigo. He goes over and carefully lays Toshiro flat on his back making sure his zanpaktou was at his side knowing how Toshiro is if he was separated from it.

Toshiros hand twitches and grabs the handle of his sword, gripping tightly. Ichigo backs off not wanting to be sliced in half. Noticing him loosening his grip, Ichigo goes back over carefully. 'What is taking so long? He could bleed to death if they don't hurry up...'

Orihime and them come running. Rukia runs over. "Ichigo!" She slows to a stop and looks at Toshiro. "What horrific injuries...Do you know what happened?" Ichigo shakes his head. "I just found him and he would stir every now and then but doesn't wake up." Orihime goes over and starts trying to heal Toshiro's injuries. All of his scrapes and bruises heal right off the bat, which is expected.

Toshiro's closed eyes start to tremble, which is a bad sign. Ichigo puts his hand on his head out of instinct of being protective like he does with his sisters. Orihime stops getting exhausted too quickly. Ichigo picks Toshiro up. "I'll take him to my house and have Yuzu take care of the other wounds." They all nod. Rukia steps up. "I'll go to the Souls Society to see if Rangiku knows anything about his injuries." Ichigo nods. "Alright, Bring her over if you can."

Rukia nods and leaves to the Souls Society. Orihime and them look to Ichigo. Uryu steps up. "What do we do Ichigo?" Chad thinks. "We can take turns staying at Ichigo's house to do check ups on his condition." Ichigo smiles. "I like that idea." They all nod and head home.

Ichigo walks slowly so he doesn't make Toshiro bleed anymore than he has. He blinks feeling movement in his arms and stops, looking down. "Hey Toshiro? You awake?" The young Soul Reaper opens his eyes slowly but closes them again trying to focus his vision. "Where am I?" Ichigo waits for him to recover his vision. "You're in the world of the living...and I'm taking you to my house to get looked at."

Toshiro blinks. "The world of the living?" He winces his left rib area aching badly. Ichigo walks a little faster till he finally makes it home and opens the door. "Yuzu! Get bandages and ointment now." He lays Toshiro down and looks at his injuries. Yuzu, one of Ichigos sisters comes quickly with plenty of bandages and ointment along with antiseptic to clear infection.

Ichigo watches and helps out whenever he could. Toshiro does what hes told not really strong enough to fight or argue. Yuzu cleans Toshiro's wounds and puts bandages over them. "That should keep them from becoming infected. Ichigo will be in charge of changing bandages. Okay." Toshiro merely nods.

Ichigo helps Toshiro sit up. "You can sleep in my room if you want. It might be more comfortable up there than it is down here." Toshiro says nothing and Ichigo slowly stands him up and they walk up the stairs carefully. "We're almost there. Just hang in there." Toshiro steps up the steps slowly, his vision blurring from exhaustion.

Ichigo opens his bedroom door, turning on the light. Toshiro looks around the room. Ichigo helps him get to the bed and lays him down. "There you go, try and get some rest. You look like you really need it." Toshiro's eyes drop till he finally went to sleep. Ichigo watches him quietly. 'I wonder what could of happened to him. He really didn't say much when he awoke. He really didn't fight back either.'

(Souls Society)

Rukia walks in to Rangikus room to speak with her, but runs into Renji. "Oh Renji? Whats going on?" Renji looks to her. "The Souls Society was under attack a bit ago and everyone is worried about Captain Hitsugaya." Rukia blinks. "Under attack? By who?" Renji shrugs. "No one knows but some witnesses state that they saw Captain Hitsugaya get injured badly."

Rukia gasps listening. "Did they say where he was injured most?" Renji blinks. "Uh...in the rib area mostly...why do you ask?" Rukia thinks. 'then how did he get the stomach injury?' Rangiku walks over to them. "Have you found Captain Hitsugaya?" Rukia nods. "Ichigo found him badly injured and is taking care of him." Rangiku sighs in relief. "Thank goodness."

Renji looks to Rukia. "Any ideas of how to get Hitsugaya to tell us what happened? We all know how he is when it comes to these situations." Rukia nods. "Yes we need to plan that part. Perhaps Rangiku can get him to talk since hes closest to her than any of us." Rangiku blinks. "Me? I highly doubt it. He doesn't tell me anything either. Hes such a mystery to everyone." Rukia thinks. "We have to try though. Otherwise Ichigo will start trying to get through to Hitsugaya and make him soften up." They nod and leave to get to Ichigos house.

(Ichigos house)

Karin peeks into Ichigos room to check on Toshiro. Not really trusting him she walks over cautiously, making sure he was asleep. Karin looks over his wounds. 'Man...Who could of done this to this guy who probably was minding his own business.' She jumps when Toshiro stirs a little, waking up.

Karin goes to get Ichigo to have him take care of it, not wanting to be involved. Ichigo comes in. "Hey you're awake. How are you feeling?" Toshiro looks to him quietly shrugging. Ichigo sits at the side of the bed. "Rukia called, she said Renji, Rangiku and her are on their way here." Toshiro looks away hearing Rangikus name, not wanting to see anyone at the moment.

Ichigo blinks, noticing him turn away. "Hey, Whats wrong? Don't you want to see Rangiku to let her know you're okay?" Toshiro sighs not saying a word to the orange haired teenager. Ichigo watches him. "Okay, It seems you want to be alone for a while." 'What the hell is his problem! He either needs to talk or I'll reopen every wound he has.'

Ichigo looks seeing Rukia, Renji and Rangiku at his bedroom door. "Hey." Rangiku runs over to the bed. "Captain! Are you alright? Are your wounds deep? Did you eat yet?" Toshiro sweat drops at all the questions his partner was asking. Not wanting to worry her at all costs, he sits up slowly, holding his left rib area to put less stress on it. "I'm fine Rangiku... Don't worry so much."

Rangiku sighs. "You always say that, even when you're injured. Do you like worrying people Captain?" Toshiro rubs his eyes feeling the stress get to him already. Renji grabs Toshiro by the shirt collar, shaking him hard. "Listen here Hitsugaya! You either talk now or I'll kick your sorry teenage ass for making a girl cry! You understand! I don't care if you are higher ranking than I am! You are still a mere child trying to be a tough guy!" Toshiros eyes tremble listening. He grabs his sword and swings, barely missing Renji's face. "Don't touch me...I'm in no mood to argue..." He winces gripping his left rib area. Ichigo goes to his side. "You shouldn't move around so much...you'll reopen your wounds then Yuzu will have to redo everything she just fixed."

Toshiro lays down slowly. Ichigo lays a light blanket over him, slowly taking his sword to keep it somewhere close by. Toshiro allows him to do so without tensing up. Rukia watches surprised he didn't attack Ichigo. "Amazing, Normally when hes injured Hitsugaya would resist and fight back but hes not with Ichigo."

Rangiku nods also surprised. "Maybe he knows he isn't in any danger." Renji folds his arms. "Or maybe he finally gained a heart to trust Ichigo to protect him. Awww" He laughs but gets punched in the arm. "Ow. Hey what was that for?" Rukia looks to him. "Be nice. Hes been through a lot already."

Toshiro falls asleep easily. Rangiku watches him quietly. 'Captain...Why won't you tell anyone your problems.' Ichigo watches him also. 'I wonder what Rukia meant by "he normally fights and resists when injured." Was he injured like this before?'

Toshiro sleeps quietly while everyone else goes to Kisuke for help wondering what they can do to help Toshiro open up more.

* * *

(END)

Allen19Walker89: Done with the first chapter. Who knows how many words are inside. Pretty good if I do say so myself. I thought of this while laying on my bed.

*Toshiro sleeps on the bed in the far corner*

Allen19Walker89: Part of the story came from the second movie which hasn't been translated yet. Mostly about Toshiro Hitsugaya which I find adorable.

Read & Review

I LOVE Toshiro Hitsugaya!!!

No Bashing here!!


End file.
